ThisChangesEverything
by skye hakari
Summary: What would happen if it wasn't Oz who was sent to the Abyss....but instead was Gil! It would change everything. Oz/Gil, slight Jack/Alice, slight Sharon/Break. Warning: YAOI, an OC, and Oz a little older. Beware!


**Hello readers!! This here is the prologue for my new Pandora Hearts story (um...duh..), and I hope you like it! The idea hit me randomly one day, and I just haven't been able to shake it. So enjoy reading it and please review afterwards so that my day will be all happy and shiny and.......whatever else makes a day good....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts. If I did, Oz and Gil would be together already!! I mean, episode 15 was a serious alomost-kissing moment!! I was sitting on the edge of my seat!! Erm....anyway......I no own, you no sue.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Kuroi Tsubasa (Black Wings)**

_(Gil's POV)_

_---------------------------_

I don't know why I did it. But when I saw the person's face, something made me step in front to stop Oz as he raced towards us. I felt the sharp metal of the blade slice through my chest, and I still wondered why.

When I heard Oz scream as he realized what he'd done, I tried _**so hard **_to say that I would be alright, but my voice wouldn't make a sound. I could feel the darkness of sleep ebb into my conscience, but I fought it back. My master needed me. I wasn't sure what was going on, or what I was forced to do when I blacked out, but I knew that my master needs me.

And then there was this chain talking about waiting for him. About him being her property. Something strong welled up inside of me as I listened to this Chain talk about the Young Master as if he was something you bought in a store window. That strong emotion pulled at my body's reserves of strength and forced me to push my body up to stand on my feet. I felt the eyes of my master on me as I struggled to stand. The Chain was fighting off the Baskervilles at the moment (which I guess deserved my thanks) and the Young Master was kneeling down on the floor, his face in his hands. I heard his voice mumbling my name and my heart broke at his tone.

I pushed myself fully to my feet and began to limp towards my master. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock. Just then, the Baskervilles returned and I quickened my pace towards my master. But I was slammed back into the ground when I was only mere inches from my goal. He screamed out my name and reached towards me, but was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed into submission. The one that I had recklessly stepped in front of walked towards Oz and dramatically removed his glove. What he said made my very blood freeze. They were sending Oz into the Abyss, and all they had for a reason was his _existence_?! What I could feel as being the last remaining pieces of my strength bubbled up from inside of me as I lunged for my master.

The rush of adrenaline enabled me to sling off the one pinning me as I leapt towards him. Chains erupted everywhere and a pair of black wings sprouted from the darkness. The last thing I felt as I screamed my master's name was the sensation of falling. Endless falling. And then…

_Everything went black._

***End of Prologue***

* * *

**Title Explanation**

**Ok, so all the titles in this fic are going to be in Japanese (because I can and it's cool) but I've only been through Japanese 1 and am using my Japanese-English dictionary to help me. So if any of you readers know Japanese and see that my grammar is wrong, please let me know. Anyway, this prologue was titled Kuroi Tsubasa, which means Black Wings. I did that because in the manga, right before Oz is taken down into the Abyss, he sees black wings. Pretty simple explanation, but some later on get kind of complicated.**

**---------------------------**

**GAH! The shortness!! I apologize for it being so short, but I promise that the chapters will be MUCH longer. This is only the prologue after all. Anyway, READ AND REVIEW please!!!! I want at least FIVE REVIEWS before I post the first chapter (PLEASE!!!!!!). So yeah....**

**~Skye**

**p.s. For every review, older Oz torments little Gil and makes him flush profusely.**


End file.
